The present invention relates to scanners, and relates more particularly to a contact image sensor and roller mounting structure which forces the roller into contact with the contact image sensor when the top cover is closed and, which permits the roller to be separated from the contact image sensor when the top cover is opened.
A variety of scanners have been intensively in offices used as an office automation equipment. Regular scanners commonly comprise a contact image sensor for picking up the image of the document to be scanned, and a roller disposed in contact with the contact image sensor and turned by a motor to deliver the document. These scanners are commonly complicated in structure. Because the roller and the contact image sensor are fixedly secured in place and disposed in close contact with each other, it is difficult to eliminate the source of trouble when paper jammed inside the mechanism.